Snow White Vampires
by G. Sabrie
Summary: Mikan Cilfer is the vampire princess. Natsume Hyuuga is the prime minister's son. What happens when the two meet and fall in love? How can a vampire and human end up together? One thing is for sure - this will be a roller coaster ride!
1. Chapter 1

Mikan dialed the numbers on her phone as if her life depended on it. She was nervous, because it wasn't just another vampire she was calling, it was her dad. And her dad just happens to be the vampire king.

When her dad answered her call, she thought that her non-beating heart had been able to beat again out of nervousness.

"Hello, Dad. This is Mikan speaking."

"I know. Why are you calling?"

"I'd just like to ask if it's okay with you if I study at Gakuen Academy…you know..so that I may learn a little about humans… if not a lot, of course."

"What are your plans?"

"Get along with humans. Get a human diploma to show off. Learn about them. And maybe, just maybe, strike a deal with the prime minister."

"What kind of a deal are we talking about here?"

"The kind of deal that will allow our kind to exist with humans."

"You know that isn't possible, Mikan, you know that."

"At least let me try."

"Six months, six months is all you have. You better show me some progress by then."

"Six months it is."

"Alright, go pack your things, accomplish your mission, and make me proud."

"I will."

Then Mikan hung up. She let out a sigh. Her dad wasn't one of the easiest persons to talk to, but then again, she wasn't either. She walked to her closet and grabbed her red velvet bath robe and went down to search for Luna, her servant and close friend. As she descended the stairs, she saw Luna holding a glass of blood. Luna was about to drink from the glass, but Mikan interrupted her.

"Good evening, Luna."

"Ojou-sama, good evening. I didn't notice that you were there. Pardon my ignorance." Luna replied as she bowed as courtesy to Mikan. Mikan nodded in return.

"I want you to pack my things for me and make arrangements for me. Tomorrow, I am going to start attending Gakuen Academy."

Luna looked at her, written on her face was both surprise and worry.

"Are you sure? As a friend, I do not think that what you are doing is safe. Has the Master heard of this? Has he approved of it?" asked Luna.

"Yes, he has." Mikan replied, ignoring the other statements that the worried Luna said. Tonight, she was thinking about a lot of things, and her safety wasn't one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came. The sun was up on the sky, radiating rays which lit up the outside world. Unfortunately, Mikan could not be a part of that world. Well, not during day time when the rays of the sun would hurt her. And probably kill her. Instead, she was sitting inside her heavily tinted limousine – heavily tinted so that the light coming from the sun may not be able to enter.

Mikan was jealous. Jealous because she could never walk in the park during day time. Jealous because she could not bask at the sun. Jealous because of a lot of things that she can't do because she is a vampire. The worst thing was, there was nothing she could do to free herself from this curse.

As if to distract her from her thoughts, her cellphone began ringing. She answered the call after letting out a shrug and rolling her eyes. She was obviously displeased to have been disrupted from her thoughts.

"Mikan, are you serious? I just heard from dad about your-"

"Yes. I am. Why are you calling Oniisan?"

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Tsubasa was shouting from the other end of the line. Even the chauffer could hear him now.

"Yes, but that shouldn't be that big of a deal, right?"

"It is. I know that you aren't exactly pleased with how things are going now. I know that you want to rest. I know that. But don't do it this way. Do not take your own life."

"Do I look like some suicidal vampire who's just doing this to die?"

"Yes. We all know this is what you want."

"No it isn't…no."

Then there was dead air, neither of them spoke.

Tsubasa decided to break the silence. Before he spoke, he let out a sigh.

"Look Mikan… I'm your brother. I can't stop you. That I know, for sure. But if you need something, anything – give me a call. Take care."

"I will. Bye oniisan."

"Bye."

Tsubasa hung up.

Just as they finished talking, the chauffer spoke.

"Ojou-sama, we are here."

"Very good. Please find a shaded place to drop me off."

"Yes, your highness."

And with that, Mikan was dropped off in front of the main doors of Gakuen Academy.

"It's about time." She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsume-sama, the prime minister wants to see you." A maid informed him.

"Tell him I'm coming." Natsume replied as he began to get up from the couch and put down his manga.

Moments later, he was inside his father's room – where the real talking began.

"Natsume, do you know of a girl named Mikan Cilfer?"

"No."

"But is the name Cilfer familiar to you?"

"Hn."

"Good. The heiress Mikan Cilfer is coming to your school, and I want you to keep an eye on her and take care of her. We need the Cilfer family's connections. Become her friend – and fast."

"Hn." Then he left the room.

Just after the doors to his father's room were shut, he took out his cellphone and dialed Ruka's number.

"Ruka, get me information about Mikan Cilfer and the Cilfer family."

"Geez, Natsume, when will the word "please" ever come out of your mouth? It's 10PM in the evening? For all you know I might be sleeping!"

"Just get me the information."

"I'll send you an email. It should be there by tomorrow morning. Let me call up a few people."

"Hn."

Natsume was the first to hang up, as always. Ruka sighed on the other line, unsurprised by this.

The next morning, Natsume woke up early. He opened the curtains and let the sunshine in. He loved the sun. He secretly did. It brought him warmth and joy.

He checked his emails from his iPhone. He was feeling too lazy to grab his laptop and check from there. As expected, Ruka got the information he asked for. It read:

"To: n_

Fr:

Not much is known of the Cilfer family, except that they are wealthy and own a few laboratories and security agencies. The weird thing is not many of the Cilfer family members are known. Actually, the only known Cilfer was Yukihara Cilfer, the family head…until now, that we've heard of Mikan Cilfer, of course. As for Mikan Cilfer, the only thing we know about her is that she is next in line for the throne of the family head..and that somehow…she is a girl. Hehe! Just thought I'd make you laugh, O serious one!

Now get dressed!

Ruka (Your best friend who wasn't able to sleep all night because of these information.)"

Natsume smiled. This was indeed going to be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang. It signaled the start of a new school day.

"Good morning class." Greeted the cheery teacher Narumi.

"We have a new student – Mikan Cilfer. Miss Mikan, please come inside and introduce yourself."

As Mikan entered the room, the students were in awe of her beauty. Her brunette her fell perfectly, and her facial features were well defined. Her eyes were captivating, and her cheeks had a natural blush. She had perfectly shaped lips. The only thing that is weird about her is how pale her skin is. The students couldn't decide whether her being pale was a good thing or not.

"Good morning. I am Mikan Cilfer. I was homeschooled. This is the first time that I've been to a school. Please be good to me." Then she turned to face her teacher and said "Please sit me in the darkest spot of this class. I am allergic to extreme sunlight."

There was no other place as dark as the place where Natsume sat on.

"You can sit beside Natsume then. It's about time that he got a partner. Will that be alright, Natsume?"

"Hn." was all the lad replied.

As Mikan took the seat next to Natsume, he introduced himself in the best way he can. After all, this was the first time that it was him who needed to introduce himself first. The lady seemed to have no plans of talking to him at all. Ever.

"I'm Natsume. I'm going to be your roommate and your partner. Uhmm… Nice to meet you..?" Natsume said. Unsure if he was doing the right thing.

"Hi. I'm Mikan. Roommates, eh? See you then." Then he was sure, that the girl smiled.

But there was another thing that he was sure of – that he saw her fangs.


	5. Chapter 5

A second after the bell rang, Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and led her straight to their shared room. He closed the door shut and pushed Mikan to the wall pinning her.

"Why do you have fangs?" Natsume asked in a curious but strong tone.

Mikan was unsure how to answer. It was just her first day, and already, she was blowing her cover. She couldn't decide whether to lie or not. Looking at the lad's eyes, she knew she had to lie, for his curiosity seemed to be filled with flames – and whatever those flame were, it couldn't be good.

"Because I have two strategically placed pointed teeth. What? Is it my fault that these are in my genes?"

Mikan was not sure whether he would buy this. But he had to, her secret depended on it.

"What are you saying?" Natsume asked, still curious.

"That I got "fangs" because of my genetics. I'm sorry but, I'm human too, I'm entitled to some imperfections, am I not?"

Natsume was puzzled. He didn't know what to believe in. The girl looked innocent, and the girl was convincing – she didn't look as if she was lying, so he decided to let this one slide and take into consideration that maybe…. Just maybe; the girl's "fang-like teeth" were the fault of nature. That she inherited these fangs from some weird ancestor or relative.

"I'm sorry for dragging you… I was just… shocked.. I guess."

"You better be. Now let go."

The lad immediately freed Mikan from his grasp. This was the first time anyone has ever dared to lay their hands on Mikan Cilfer. She was in shock, although she did not show it.

After a long awkward silence, Mikan decided to speak up.

"So… this is our room, huh?"

Mikan said as she looked around, noticing that the room had cream walls, a kitchen, red modern sofa, an entertainment set… and practically everything a house should have. It was big too. But wait? Why is there only one king-sized bed?

"Sorry, but, why is there only one bed?" The brunette asked.

"…Because I'm Natsume Hyuuga and I never share rooms with anyone." Natsume asked in an uncaring tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid or what? I said I'm Natsume Hyuuga, and no one has ever imagined that I'd ever get a roommate. You don't expect the prime minister's son to just go and share a room with anyone, do you?"

"What do you mean stupid? Wait, what? You are the prime minister's son? Oh please. He must have given birth to the wrong son. How come his son is so arrogant?" Mikan replied, and then she pouted.

Natsume ignored her, although this gesture didn't really please the brunette – she had expected him to lose her temper, but instead, he ignored her. She continued pouting, then spoke again in a more casual tone than the previous tones she had used on the lad.

"*Ahem*, as we are sharing rooms, I guess we should talk about our terms."

The lad did not bother to speak. Mikan continued.

"I don't like being in messy places, much more in messy rooms. I also would appreciate it if you stop being so arrogant because you're the prime minister's son and do your fair share of chores. No touching my things. That's all."

"Hn. Sounds reasonable to me. My only rules are you have to cook for me and you must not try to seduce me. I understand that the latter part will be hard to comply with – considering that you're already probably drooling on me inside your mind." Uttered Natsume, with an arrogant yet playful tone.

"Why you?" then the girl stomped her way to the bed, and immediately went to sleep.

She was tired. She has not been able to drink blood all day. It was only the afternoon and yet she felt so drained with energy. She wondered if she would be able to keep up with this diet for six months. As she was about to close her eyes and drift to sleep, the lad decided to open the curtains to let the sunshine in.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the brunette, with pain obvious in her tone.

"What? What is it?" Natsume was shocked and worried. He didn't know what happened.

Mikan tried to hide under the comforter, hoping that light would not reach her there. But she was wrong. When she realized her mistake, she stood up and headed for the bathroom, locking herself there as she tried to treat her burns.

"What is wrong? Open up!" The lad shouted with concern.

"Nothing…please leave me alone."

"I won't. I'm going to stay here outside the door until you come out and tell me what is wrong. I won't have a psycho for a roommate who just randomly screams!"

"I had a .. bad dream okay? Now leave."

"When you have a bad dream, you're supposed to wake up and the shrug it off, not run to the bathroom and lock yourself."

"I…I'm fine! Please go."

"No you're not. I'm staying here, outside this door, until you come out."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

As her burns lightened and were no longer noticeable, she decided to go out. It must have been six hours already since she locked herself inside the bathroom. To her surprise, the lad was still sitting there, outside the bathroom door, and fell asleep. She smiled and felt touched by this gesture. She was careful not to wake the lad as she left the room.

Tonight, there was something she had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

She heard only her own footsteps as she walked through the now quiet hallway. Not a single soul could be seen now, besides her own. Of course, that is if she still has a soul.

Finally, she found the headmaster's door and knocked.

"Come in." she heard the headmaster say.

"Good evening, Ms. Cilfer. What brings you to my office this late?"

"I know you know what I am."

The headmaster was shocked at what the brunette had just said. But this was better, he thought, for now he had confirmed what exactly the Cilfer line were.

"Yes." The headmaster smiled slyly. "and I know what you came here for. Sit down."

Mikan took a seat. Then, the headmaster continued.

"The Cilfer aren't exactly the friendliest people in the world, and I'm surprised that you're even here in person."

"I know." Mikan replied coldly.

"…considering the fact that the Cilfers haven't exactly been "good" vampires, if there are any, what makes you think that I will help you?"

"Because you know that most of the students here are either bitten to become slaves to the vampires or vampires."

"Good answer! But not enough to convince me."

"Surely, you know that if you do not agree to help us, there can only be three options we can consider, one is to turn every single person on campus into vampires, two, is to turn every single person on campus into vampire slaves, and three, kill everyone who isn't of any use to the vampire race. And the third option, with all due respect – includes you."

"You do know that you are in my territory, right?" the headmaster smirked, then he continued.

"Alright, I will help you talk to the prime minister when the time of need comes."

"Thank you, headmaster…. Ah, I almost forgot, I have one more thing to ask of you."

"You sure are pushing your luck today, Mikan. What is it?"

"Is it possible for you to reopen the night class?"

"What for?"

"So that vampires can attend Gakuen Academy too."

"And how would that benefit me?"

"More money will come in for the academy."

"And what will I tell human students wanting to transfer to the night class?"

"Simple. Tell them no. Make them believe that the night academy is only for those with very busy schedules or medical conditions."

"You're in luck today, Mikan. Alright, tomorrow, I will announce the reopening of the night class. Please do the honor of spreading the word to the vampire society."

"I will. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. If there is nothing else, please leave the room."

"Yes, goodbye."

"…Ah, Mikan – what happened to your cheerful demeanor?"

Mikan was shocked to hear the headmaster's last remarks, but decided to brush them off and pretend to not have cared; when in fact; it bothered her.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsume was waiting for Mikan to get back. He didn't know when she left, but he was certain it was after he dozed off. He sat on the couch, waiting impatiently for the brunette with his arms folded on his chest. Tonight, he was going to show that heiress a lesson.

In a few moments, the door opened.

"Hey, you, stupid little girl."

"Who's stupid?" the girl pouted.

"You. Now tell me where you went?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your freaking partner."

"But the last time I checked you weren't my bodyguard."

"Just shut up and tell me!" shouted the lad.

"Okay, okay, calm down! I was just walking around."

"Walking around? You weren't even willing to come out of the bathroom a while ago!"

"It's none of your business, so please let me have my sleep."

"Tss."

The lad saw that the brunette was tired so he decided to let this one go. They both laid down in bed; the lad on the left, and the brunette on the right. The brunette was unable to sleep even though she felt lethargic, so she tried starting a conversation with the lad.

"Hey Natsume."

"What ?" the lad pretended to sound annoyed.

"Did you like fairy tales too?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"…do you?" the lad was surprised by the melancholic tone of the brunette.

"I guess…"

" Would you mind telling me a fairy tale… it doesn't have to be perfectly told… just say it with your own words..and as how you remember it."

"Seriously?"

The girl just nodded.

"Uhh… Snow white was the step daughter of the queen..the queen was beautiful… but so was Snow White… in fact, she could have been more beautiful than the queen.. then one day, the queen asked a talking magical mirror about who the most beautiful girl on the land was… and the mirror told the queen that it was snow white… so the queen plotted to kill her. She disguised as a hag and gave her a poisonous apple. She killed her. And uh, she was brought to life by some random prince's kiss. Oh and she met dwarves too along the way…"

"I wish life could be brought back as easily as that…" Mikan murmured loud enough for the lad to hear, then she immediately drifted to sleep.

The lad looked at the girl sleeping beside him. She was beautiful. But there was something different about her…something he couldn't quite lay a finger on. Maybe it was because she seemed so pale and so cold…or maybe because it's the sad look on her eyes… but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that this girl was hiding something dark, and that he had to save her from it.

He resorted to brushing the stray hair away from her eyes and then he went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was a surprise to everyone – including Mikan.

The headmaster entered their classroom to announce the reopening of the night class.

"Good morning, students. Today, I announce the reopening of the night class. Students who have very busy schedules or medical conditions will be transferred to the night class upon request. Admission to the night class will be decided by the board – I assure you that it won't be easy to get admission to the night class, so my dear students, please do not attempt to try to get an admission slip to the night class just because you are too lazy to wake up in the morning."

The whole class was in shock. It's been a while since the night class got dissolved. As always, the exclusivity of the night class was not a surprise to them. Little did they know that the reasons for the "exclusivity" of the night class was deadly.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. Miss Mikan Cilfer will be transferred to the night class due to her medical conditions. Good day!"

Mikan stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag, but was stopped when Natsume spoke.

"Headmaster, since you're here, I'd like to request to be transferred to the night class due to my rather busy schedule. I'm sure you understand how strenuous it is to be the prime minister's son, with press conferences and all."

The whole class was shocked. But the surprise in Mikan's face was undescribable.

The headmaster was not sure how to reply. It was impossible to reject the lad's request – but it would also endanger the lad if he allowed him to have his way, simply because vampires were going to become his classmates, and not mere and ordinary humans.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I think you do just fine with balancing your academics and duties. I think you should stay here."

When Natsume realized that he wouldn't be getting it his way, he played his trump card.

"Alright then. I guess I would have to stop attending the budget-increase meetings for government owned schools. That way… Hmm… I don't know. Maybe the government's favorable budget allotments for Gakuen Academy would be lowered… by say… 50%."

Just by the look on the headmaster's face, Natsume knew that he won. Dignity aside, the headmaster thought – he needed the money, heck, the school needed the money! So he replied –

"You prove a good point. Get your bags and come with me and Ms. Mikan. I will show you to your new building."

With that statement, Mikan wanted to faint.


	9. Chapter 9

"This will be your new building. It is secluded from the rest so that our night class students would not be disturbed. Most of our night class students are celebrities and public personalities, so for their privacy we chose this building. Oh, and by the way, you will not be transferring rooms – you will stay roommates with each other."

Natsume felt happy, but his look betrayed none of his emotions. He wanted to stay with the brunette. He wanted to know more about her. She was mysterious, indeed. And as much as Natsume didn't want to admit it, she was beautiful.

The brunette, on the other hand, was none-too-happy about the decision that Natsume join the night class. She doesn't know how she will be able to protect him. Even though she was the vampire princess, she knew that she couldn't underestimate the other vampires. This was, indeed, going to be strenuous. But she felt happy and relieved. Happy because she will still be sharing a room with Natsume. Somehow, in just a day, she felt mysteriously connected to him. And also, she felt a little relief, relief because she did not have to go through the painful process of meeting a new roommate.

But in truth, she would have preferred to have been transferred to a room at the night class building… just so the sunlight wouldn't be able to hurt her again. But she knew better than to risk Natsume's already "at risk" life by staying with him at a building full of vampires who don't sleep at the dark and continually thirst for human blood.

The headmaster spoke again.

"I expect both of you to be in Room 12 by 8PM. Eat your dinner first. Classes end at around 12 midnight – sometimes longer if needed. I won't be able to escort you back right now, as I have to arrange a few things in this building myself. If you have no more questions, you are free to leave now."

"Thank you." Both Natsume and Mikan said in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

On the way back to their room, Natsume noticed that the girl avoided walking in the sunlight and walked only on the parts shaded by trees or roofs.

When they were back their room, the girl headed straight to bed, as if very tired from walking.

The lad was the only one left awake. When he saw that the girl was asleep, curiosity won over him, and he decided to look at the girl's things. He quietly opened her end table. Inside he found stashes of credit cards, money… and a pack of red pills…which smelled eerily like blood.

He decided to take one pill and put it in his pocket, with hope that the girl would not notice. He walked out of the door quietly, so as to not wake Mikan. He headed for the lab to study what the contents of this pill were.

When he reached the lab, he looked around to see if anyone was there. Not a single person was. That is good news, he thought. He tried to down the pill using a knife. He gently sliced the pill. After succeeding, blood spilled out from it.

"Are you happy now that you've confirmed your thoughts about what I am?" Mikan said, materializing at the door.

Natsume was shocked, although he was confused about which fact he was shocked about more – the fact that Mikan was a vampire, or the fact that he was sure that the girl was fast asleep when she left her, and now, she's standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. Could it be that he felt him brushing the stray hair from her eyes yesterday and watching her closely? He felt a blush coming, but he knew better than to let it continue. This was not the time to be embarrassed.

The girl suddenly appeared in front of him. Way too close for his taste.

Her lips were red and looked very kissable. He wanted to kiss her now, for it was just too tempting. But the girl spoke, as if to distract him from his thoughts.

"You do know that stealing is a crime, right?"

"Yes. And I also happen to know that killing people and draining their blood is a crime too." The lad said, looking at the brunette straight in the eyes.

Mikan could not deny the fact that she had killed more humans than her fingers and toes combined could count. She was blood thirsty – and she was not a good vampire.

"You also do know that I could kill you now, if I wanted to." Mikan tried to sound as scary and convincing as possible.

Then a smirk – a sexy and seductive one, began to form on Natsume's face.

"…but you and I both know how we're eerily attracted to each other. Unexplainably." Then, the lad reached for Mikan's waist and puller her closer and began kissing her. He kissed her gently at first, then the kiss grew wilder and wilder. For some reason, Mikan didn't bother to break away from his kiss. She kissed him back. Mikan accidentally bit Natsume's lip during the kiss- blood fell from his soft lips; and Mikan savored every drop. After gaining some good sense, and after noticing that Natsume was almost out of air, she decided to break away from their kiss.

"Natsume, do you know what it means to kiss and be bitten by a vampire on the lips?" Mikan asked.

"I do. I've done some research, and it goes like that Snow White story…" then he looked her in the eyes again, and put back on that seductive smirk and a knowing tone… "except it's the opposite. If you get kissed by the princess while you're alive, you die."

Today, Natsume Hyuuga was now a vampire, too.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, miss vampire princess Mikan, explain to me this "vampire" thing." Natsume said, after separating his lips from the girl's. They have been kissing each other endlessly for almost an hour now.

Mikan pouted. Surprisingly, she was enjoying the kiss so much that she did not want to part with Natsume's lips.

"It's basically just how you read from books. Vampires can't go out in extreme sunlight…" Natsume felt a tinge of sadness after hearing this. He loved the sun. But he loved this girl more. "…and a stake in the heart and a wolf bite does kill vampires. But I don't think wolves exist anymore. Also, we CAN eat food, trust me, I love food! But the only thing that satiates the hunger of vampires…is.. blood. Garlic hurting vampires, therefore, are myths. We even eat them, for gosh sakes!"

"And what about the hierarchy, little princess?" Natsume teased.

"It depends on who and how you were turned." Mikan answered.

"…and in my case, since you're the vampire princess and all?"

Mikan blushed. Unsure if she should tell him the answer and how to phrase it.

"Since I… kissed you.. then bit you…and you were conscious…and you didn't show any signs of rejecting me…." Mikan was blushing. Natsume smirked. "…you're practically a vampire prince now… and you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life…unless I tell you otherwise."

Natsume teased her. He loved teasing her "teased" face makes her look cuter than usual.

"So…were kinda like…married?" Natsume asked playfully.

"Uhm….yeah…"

"Then we can get back to our room now…and..you know…play." Natsume said, more seductively and playful than usual. Then he winked at her.

Mikan was sure she was redder than apples now. In an attempt to conceal her feelings, she shouted –

"You pervert!"

"Shhhh! Shut up polka, you're going to disturb the day class!"

Upon realization that her underwear had polka dotted patterns, she blushed more. Now, she just wanted to melt away in embarrassment.

Oh how a roller coaster ride this "vampire marriage" will be!


	12. Chapter 12

"Good evening, night class. I will be your homeroom teacher. Please call me Miss Misaki. I'm sure you've heard of me. Please take a seat."

If there was a big difference from the day class and the night class, besides the fact that the night class are vampires, it's that the night class students are more obedient…more formal, per se.

"Please introduce yourselves. Let us start with Mr. Hyuuga"

"Good evening, I am Natsume Hyuuga. Son of the prime minister."

This surprised everyone. They didn't know that the son of the prime minister had a vampire in his family.

"Pardon me, Mr. Hyuuga – but are you, by any chance, aware of what kind of students the night class caters to?"

Everyone began to start chattering. They were so sure that they didn't smell any human in the room, so it would be impossible that this lad was human.

Mikan answered for Natsume.

"Misaki… no, I mean Miss Misaki, he just turned today."

This statement caused all the other vampires to be in shock. Surely, their princess has not turned anyone into a vampire. Or has she?

"Who turned him, then?" asked Misaki.

"I did." Answered Mikan with a stern tone.

Everyone's eyes was now on Mikan. Now, a mysterious lad arose from his seat. Fury can be seen in his eyes.

"What do you mean "you did", tell me that you just turned him into a vampire. Nothing more. Tell me!" the mysterious lad said.

"I turned him…into a partner." Mikan nervously answered. Natsume was confused on how to react. Seems like his vampire girlfriend is in trouble, and he is too.

"Oh really?" the mysterious lad said. "Then you better revoke your relationship, because you will marry me, and no other." The lad said, as if it was "a matter of fact-ly".

"Ruka…" Natsume said. With shock, surprise, confusion… a mix of emotions, probably.

"Yes, Natsume. I am a vampire. I'm surprised that you even had to take this girl. You just never stop, do you?" Ruka replied with a glare.

This is the first time in history that Ruka was ever caught mad by anyone. No one steals his fiancé.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't so much of a great day. The whole vampire society is buzzing about their princess' moves. Ruka, also a vampire royalty is furious – learning that Mikan, who once told him that "she had absolutely no plans of getting a partner", is now dating his best friend. Natsume – new and confused about everything.

And Mikan, who is in serious trouble.

She received a call from her father, and I can assure you that the call was none too comforting.

"Mikan, I heard the news."

"I guess news travels fast, dad."

"What are you thinking? Turning the Prime Minister's son into a vampire? Out of all people in Japan, you just HAD to turn the prime minister's son into a vampire!"

"So what?"

"You be the one to answer that, young lady. You know that we need the prime minister's support! HOW IN THE EARTH ARE WE SUPPOSED ASK HIM FOR HIS SUPPORT WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU TURNED HIS SON INTO A BLOODSUCKER?"

Mikan knew that this was a mistake, but it surely did not feel like one.

"So, we don't tell him." Mikan answered "as-a-matter-of-factly."

"Do you think that the prime minister is stupid? He's called a prime minister for a reason!" Yukihara shouted.

"Fine, what do you want me to do then?"

"Kill him. Make it clean. Make it look like an accident."

"I can't do that!"

"Oh really? I saw you do that a thousand times, and now you can't?"

"But this one is different!"

"This one is A NEW VAMPIRE, daughter – he can't possibly have powers yet!"

"DAD! Do you hear yourself? I didn't turn him for no reason! I love him dad – just like how you loved mom!"

"You will kill him, young lady, and that is FINAL."

"Or what?" the girl asked, half-afraid of hearing the answer.

"I will kill him."

And that was the worst thing that could happen, not just to Natsume, but to anyone.

Mikan immediately thought of someone who might be able to help her. Hotaru Imai.

"What do you need?" the icy voice said.

"Remember when you told me that you knew of a way to turn a vampire back to a human?"

"Yes. Speak."

"I have a person whom I want to be turned back."

"Are you prepared for the cost?"

"Yes. Anything."

Hotaru grinned. This is why she is called the "Witch of Interests" – not because she was interesting; but because she asked for a very big price in return for a favor. But even though Mikan knew of this, she was still her best friend.

"I want you to end your vampire life right after you recite the spell that I will tell you."

Mikan thought this over. Why was she doing this for a guy she just met? Why did she feel so strongly about this guy? But she was willing to put all logic aside.

"Yes" she answered. Then the witch told her what to do. She was going to end her vampire life.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, both Natsume and Mikan were restless. Both lay down in bed but were not able to fall asleep. Mikan rested her head on Natsume's chest, while the lad held him.

"Natsume, can I tell you a secret?"

"Hn."

"I was once human too… well, partly."

Natsume was shocked. But he kept it to himself. He waited for the brunette to continue.

"Vampires…when they are born from a pure blooded vampire and a human can choose whether to be stay human or a become a vampire by reciting a spell… Unfortunately, dad forced me to become a vampire…forcibly…"

Natsume felt angry. Angry because Mikan's father had to take away her humanity. Angry because he couldn't do anything to protect her. But he was most angry about one thing – that he cannot save her now.

Mikan continued.

"…but I didn't hate my father…although most of the time, I miss being human. I loved the sun, I loved playing under it…I loved the beach, the smell of the ocean… I loved gardening…" Natsume noticed that Mikan started to cry. He wiped her tears. Mikan continued.

"…and I loved a boy. He was the only reason I hesitated to turn. We played a lot under the sun… Sometimes we would even pretend to marry each other… we even made plans for the future. He'll marry me, we'll have kids… we'll make a family…"

Natsume remembered his childhood friend. She was a very sweet girl, and they did the same things together. He used to miss her so much, but when Mikan came, he didn't miss her anymore – he hadn't even thought about her…until now.

"…but all that was taken away… when dad took away my memories of that person. I can't remember his face, his name… just our memories together. In my memories with him, I can only see a figure…but never a face…never a name… never anything to remember him by. So you see how hard it is to forget the person you love, even when you want to remember, because it is futile."

Natsume felt genuinely sorry for Mikan. But he also felt jealousy – because another boy could make Mikan cry besides him. He kissed Mikan on the forehead, then on her nose, then at both sides of her cheek, and a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he whispered –

"Don't worry, stupid. I'm here. You won't have to forget me. Don't forget me."

Then he kissed her gently again, wiping the new set of tears falling from Mikan's eyes.

"Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

A small smile formed on Natsume's lips. He knew that this moment was perfect. Until –

She kissed him and bit his lips, she also pushed his fangs down her lips so that blood would come out of her lips. He did as she expected. He licked her blood, and she did the same to his. Then –

"Scelero nos signum is basium , permissum nos terminus is bliss quod reverto tergum ut nostrum humanus ago o diligo , insquequo nos opportunus iterum!"

Mikan chanted, even though she was not what it meant. She just had to turn Natsume back. No matter what it takes.

She smiled at Natsume – it was a smile that was sad, yet solemn. Then she pulled out a knife and stabbed it through her heart. Natsume wanted to shout – but not a sound escaped his lips. This was the end for Mikan.


	15. Chapter 15

Natsume's POV

I don't know why she did it – but she turned me back. I was human again. I was back to who I was. But she did not come back with me.

Every now and then, I think of her. I can't forget her. I feel that she is still alive – although it must be because I am still hopeful… which is saying a lot, when it was me who watched her die. My biggest regret must be not saying "I love you too" immediately- because I did. I wish she gave me just a few more seconds to let the words form on my lips, but she did not.

When she died, I became obsessed with finding out who she was before she turned. It turns out, she was Mikan Sakura, my childhood friend. Her mother hid her away from her father – but he still found her. What luck that stupid girl had! I guess that made her harder to forget. I wasn't in a hurry to forget her, anyway. In fact, I wasn't sure I even wanted to.

My father died a year later Mikan passed away, and I became the prime minister. Well, what can I say, I was the one with "experience". I contacted Yukihara Cilfer and made it possible for vampires to live freely in Japan – provided of course that they only drink blood from blood banks and from pills which the Cilfer laboratories created – these are the same ones he found in Mikan's drawer. It turns out that Mikan made these for herself. He had the people from the Cilfer laboratories recreate it from blood taken from blood banks, newly-dead people whose families were okay with their blood being taken and a "diet pill" – from the blood of animals. Also, the Cilpher family was able to come up with pills, pills that allowed vampires to roam under the sun for certain periods of time. They just have to chug another down their throats once the time they are allowed to stay under the sun runs out. This, truly, was an ideal world – for vampires; I mean.

Ruka and I are friends again, he has now found love in someone else. Her name is Hotaru. I guess? She's a witch, I heard. And she's also the best friend of that beautiful idiot. Everything was perfect. Mikan was the only one missing. I miss her. Every single moment of my life. I miss her most when I see vampire-human families – I wish that she was still alive, so maybe that could be us; with healthy kids, living freely in Japan. I miss her badly. I wish she were here to see this. Time has healed all my wounds, except this.

Everything has changed…well, except my busy schedule. Today, I decided to take a break. I'm at the park right now. Somehow, it feels weird, to one day be scared of the sun, and the next day – this day, to be able to bask under it. I'm sitting at one of the park benches; reading a manga. Until a lady, a lady I would recognize anywhere appeared in front of me.

"Uhm, hi." Mikan said, smiling like an idiot – as usual.

"I love you too!"

"Wha-?" before she could finish, I pulled her in a kiss. A deep kiss. I knew that people were staring at us, but it doesn't matter – they don't know our story.

"What was that for?" Mikan said, as clueless as always. She was cuter now. More beautiful than before, indeed.

"I thought you died. I thought you were reduced to ashes. I saw you…. What happened?" I said, then I kissed her lips gently and used my tongue – just to make sure that she was really there.

After I pulled away, she explained everything.

"Hotaru, the witch who told me, and who also happens to be my bestfriend told me that there was a way to turn you back into a human…she said it involved having my vampire life ended, so I killed myself… Little did I know that after two years, I would rise again, and be reborn human. She was my best friend, after all, she wouldn't allow something to happen to me – no matter how cold hearted she is."

Normal POV

They both smiled and stared at each other. They Eskimo kissed. Natsume spoke…

"Glad you're human again, Mikan Sakura." Natsume smirked.

"You…are you?" Mikan said with her wide mouth open – looks like she's back from being the cheerful Mikan Sakura.

"Yeap, I'm the faceless boy who's totally handsome." Natsume teased.

"Pervert!"

"How does that make me a pervert?"

They kissed each other again. This time, more slowly, as if taking their time.

"Hey stupid little girl."

"What?"

"Just so you never call me a pervert again…and just so I'd have the right to be a pervert when it comes to you…"

Mikan looked at her with curiousity. Natsume was now blushing.

"…even though I have no ring to put on your finger right now… Will you marry me?"

Natsume blushed so much, waiting for Mikan to answer.

"Couldn't you have waited until you have a ring to give?" Mikan said feigning the disappointment in her tone.

Natsume thought she would say no, until Mikan smiled and said –

"Got you fooled! Of course I will marry you!"

Then they kissed each other again.

"We're getting married!" Natsume shouted, announcing to everyone at the park how he got engaged.

"Sshh. Natsume, you do know that you're the prime minister right?" Mikan smiled

"I was right about this snow white thing."

"What?"

"The first time you kissed and bit me, I turned into a vampire, then when you kissed me again and bit me, I turned into a human. This vampire thing works like that Snow White fairy tale does – only in reverse." Natsume smirked.

"I guess this is the part where we say "happily ever after" then?" Mikan smiled.

Mikan gave Natsume a peck on the cheeks. Funny, how this even made him blush.

"How many kids do you want?" Mikan whispered softly after giving him a peck on the cheeks.

"Five." Natsume said in a very seductive tone that Mikan couldn't resist.

And they walked to Natsume's home – no, their home together, happily; holding hands.

With that, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
